Darkness
by AmeliaFuckingJones
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha get into a fight again and runs off Naraku kidnaps her and takes him to his castle some rape lemon  Im continuing it now thanks for the support everyone
1. Chapter 1

"Sit Boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and said "What the hell was that for bitch!" Kagome

glared at him and stomped off into the forest. Inuyasha had just beaten up poor little Shippo for

no reason. So she sat him she couldn't just watch her kit be beaten for nothing. She continued

walking in till she reached a hot spring. She took her clothes off then got in and started bathing.

This was very relaxing so she didn't sense Naraku come into the hot spring she kept bathing.

Then she felt an arm cover her mouth and another arm around her neck her tried to scream but

her air was being cut off and what did come out was muffled by the hand. Soon she became

unconscious and Naraku picked her up and flew them to his castle. When Kagome woke up she

was groggy when she tried to move but her hands and feet were tied to the bed. She started

looking around to take in her surroundings. She was in a room the walls were blood red and there

were to door one on her left and one in front of her. The bed she was laying on was large and had

dark purple and black slick sheets and pillows. She started shaking in fear because she had no

idea where she was. Then she heard the door open and she looked up and screamed. It was

Naraku he smiled and walked over to her and covered her mouth with his hand. Kagome

squirmed under him and then Naraku said, "Now little one you wouldn't want to do that I might

hurt you" Then he dragged one of his claws down her cheek hard enough to draw blood. He then

proceeded to lick the blood off of her cheek. She whimpered and tried to move away from him

but her binds prevented her from doing so. He smirked down at her and then kissed her roughly

she kept her mouth closed he growled at her then bit on her bottom lip. She gasped and he took

the chance to thrust his tongue into her mouth and explore it. She moaned a little then tried to

move her arms without success. He pulled away and growled at her and then ripped her top off

she whimpered again and then pulled at her restraints. He then ripped her skirt off and sticked

two of his fingers into her cunt. She moan and yelped because of the claws and he started

fingering her hard and fast. She moaned loudly and tried to close her legs but she was in to much

pleasure to do anything but moan. He smirked and started sucking on one of her nipples and with

his free hand massage the other one. She moaned loudly and then cummed he then pulled away

and said, "Now little miko I'm going to untie you but no running away do you understand" She

nodded quickly and he chuckled a little and cut the ropes with his claws. She sat up and covered

her chest with her arms he grabbed her arms and said, "Do I need to restrain you again little one"

She shook her head again and he smirked and started sucking on her pulse point in her neck. She

moaned loudly and arched her neck back. He then pushed her down onto the bed and got on top

of her. She blushed a little he then removed his kimono and she stared wide-eyed at him he had a

very beautiful body. He smirked then thrusted his cock into her she screamed in pain he stopped

so she could get use to his size. She moved indicating that she was fine now and he thrusted hard

and fast into her and she moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grunted with

the effort he was putting into pounding into her. She kept moaning and when he hit a certain spot

inside her body she screamed out, "Naraku!" He smirked and pounded that same spot then she

came he needed a few more pumps. He pounded one more time then came he then bites down on

her pulse point in her neck. He pulled back and licked at the wound in till it healed he smirked

down at her and said, "Did you enjoy yourself Koi" She looked up at him in question and he

pointed at her neck and said, "You are now my mate Koi" She stared wide-eyed at him and

started sobbing. He caressed her cheek and asked "What's wrong my dear mate" She looked up

at him and said, "Now I can't go back to my friends" He frowned at her then said, "Do not worry

I will bring your kit here Koi" She nodded a little then went under the covers and fell asleep.

**Well what do you think tell me if you want me to continue it because im pretty sure I **

**didn't do to well **

**-XxDark_Miko123xX**


	2. Continuing!

**Hi everyone thanks for a the reviews it made me feel all special inside so since people asked I'm continuing this story here you go! **

_Naraku's POV: _

I watched as my new mate drifted off to sleep. Finally. I had waited so long to be able to call her

my mate from the first time I saw her I have lusted after her in secrecy. I stood out of bed and

pulled on a black robe that reached my feet. I needed to get that little pest now. I think his name

was Shiro or something like that I would have to learn his name now since he was my adopted

son. I walked out of the room and down the long hall. There were skeletons of the humans we

had killed to obtain this castle. It didn't take much I only had to send in Kagura and that was the

end of it. I kicked a few skulls out of my way. I would have to get someone to clean this up she

wouldn't like to see bones all over the place. I finally reached the end and formed my dark cloud

of miasma and started floating towards where the others were. I covered my scent so the half

breed wouldn't sniff me out it didn't take much time to finally get to where their campsite was.

The little kit was wide awake and looking around the camp while the humans slept. The mutt

was nowhere to be seen. I smirked and slowly crept behind and little fox and grabbed him. I

covered his mouth before he had time to scream and started floating high above where they were.

He squirmed around in my arms and I heard him whimper. I looked down at his shaking form

and smirked then said, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you as long as you stop that retched

noise your making." He instantly stopped and stopped squirming. He stayed quiet the rest of the

way and soon we reached the barrier that covered the castle. As soon as I was near the barrier a

small hole opened up. I floated us inside and smiled as I neared the front doors of the castle soon

I would be with my mate again.

_Kagome's POV:_

I woke up and it was still dark. I slowly sat up and looked around I was still in the room I fell

asleep in which shouldn't be a good thing but it was. It wasn't a dream I was actually mated to

Naraku our worst enemy. I remember before I fell asleep he said he'd bring Shippo. I hope he

didn't hurt anybody they were my friends and if we were mates he wouldn't do anything to hurt

me right. I told myself that for a while when I heard the door creak open. I quickly looked up and

saw a white figure. I stared for a bit more until I recognized who it was. It was Kanna and she

held the baby in her arms. She seemed different though every time I saw her, her grey eyes were

usually sad and emotionless. But now they seemed to have the tiniest bit of happiness in them

and the baby was smiling. They both walked into the room and I pulled the silk black blanket

around me since I was still naked.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked and Kanna sat next to me on the bed but said nothing. I

looked at the child and he smiled and said,

"We came in to check on our new mother." I stared at him for a bit then suddenly remembered

that they were his reincarnation so I was their new mother. That was awkward since most of

them have tried to kill me. Kanna sat the baby on the bed and walked over to a nearby closet and

pulled out a black silky robe and handed it over to me. I smiled and thanked her and pulled it on

and wrapped it around my body. The baby crawled onto my lap and I smiles and stroked his hair

softly. I heard a little growl and heard the baby say,

"Don't do that I may look like one but I'm not a baby." I giggled but kept stroking his hair and

soon he sighed and lay against me and closed his eyes. Kanna was looking at us and I smiled at

her and patted the spot next to me on the bed. She nodded a bit and sat next to me and set her

mirror on her lap. She looked at me and I said,

"So Kanna how are you today?" She looked at me with an emotionless face but I could tell she

hadn't expected that.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled out and looked down at her mirror. The baby hadn't moved in a while

so I looked down and saw he was asleep. I smiled and kept stroking his hair gently. He was

actually cute when you go pass the evil look that was usually on his face. Kanna looked up from

her mirror just before the door was sliding open. She took the baby gently so she wouldn't wake

him and left the room quickly. As soon as she left Naraku walked in and I looked down into his

arms and saw Shippo. He was squirming around in his arms while saying,

"Mommy!" I smiled and held my arms out and Naraku let go of him. As soon as he did Shippo

jumped out of his arms and jumped over to me and into my lap. He nuzzled his face into my

chest and hugged me tightly and I looked up at Naraku and smiled. Shippo started speaking quickly and said,

"Did he hurt you mommy? He better not of…" I smiles and stroked his hair and told him,

"No I'm fine he didn't hurt me." He nodded a little and hugged me tight. Naraku smiled and sat

down next to me and as soon as Shippo realized this he started making a growling noise. I

hugged him and stroked his hair then said,

"Don't worry he isn't going to hurt us." He looked up at me and said,

"How do you know that?" I sighed a little and said,

"I'll explain it later okay?" He nodded but kept staring at Naraku. I smiled and hugged Shippo a

bit and then saw him yawn and I giggled a little and said,

"Alright off to bed." He pouted and was about to speak but Naraku interrupted him,

"Listen to you mother you didn't sleep and you need to if you want to grow anymore." We both

stared at him before Shippo sighed and grumbled to himself. I smiles and petted his head and

stood up as Naraku said,

"Kagura will escort you to his room." I nodded and walked to the door and opened it. Kagura

stood outside the door and nodded to be me and started walking to the right and motioned for me

to follow her. I walked a few steps behind her with Shippo in my arms as he started to fall asleep

while we walked. We soon reached a room that was about two minutes away from the one I was

in before and she opened the door and let me walk in first. The room was green and dark blue

and had a fairly large bed with the same color blankets as the wall. There was a small closet in

the corner of the room with a dresser to match. There was a small fire place that was close to a small window that let in the moon light. I smiled and took my little kit to the bed and pulled back the blankets and laid him down and pulled the blanket around him. I tucked him in and lightly kissed his forehead and straightened up and stood to leave the room. Kaugra was waiting for me at the door for me and she smiled and led me back to Naraku's room. She opened the door for me when we reached the door and I walked in and heard her close the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and saw a lump underneath the blanket. It was moving up and down soothingly. I lifted the blanket up a bit and saw the most adorable thing in the world. Naraku was fast asleep and looked so calm and innocent. His hair was splayed all around his face and he was lying on his side with his arms wrapped around himself. I stared at him with complete awe he looked so cute like a child but was still so handsome. I giggles quietly and went to the opposite side of the bed and crawled in next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his back and started drifting off to sleep. I felt him shift in my arms but kept my eyes closed and was starting to fall into deeper sleep. I heard a low chuckle but soon feel asleep.


End file.
